Dreams of Alpha lupi
by K-417
Summary: follows a group of guardians through events both inside and outside the game world,expanding on what we know about destiny,


**New York ruins -2yrs 3m**

Kaeda blinks, her head hurt. Her vision is blurred, her eyes seeming to open for the first time in a millennia. As her vision returns she steadily notices a blue light hovering a little in front of her. An electric blue cube floats in front of her it seemed to be scanning her?

"Guardian? You've been dead for a long time, I'll explain later right now we need to get you out of here.I'm your ghost. This is still New York... It may be a little different from how you remember." The surrounding area was desolate, the shattered shards of buildings barely distinguishable from the rubble, and plants, the ruin of a grotesque spider like tank lay curled up on it's back like a discarded ball of paper. Yes, it was different.

"We should go, you need a weapon and we need to get out of here, though I don't know how." The ghost moved towards her and flashed out of existence. " I'm still here. But we should go."

Kaeda exits the husk of the building. There was an old military outpost nearby to her memory; she had been a soldier in the Collapse, she'd helped evacuate the city in its final days, and had been killed by the invading forces. If she was lucky something like her trax callum was waiting there for her, if not a high calibre pistol would go down just as well. At least she had her knife.

The city seemed to be void of life. Kaede couldn't hear anything, though according to the ghost, the area was populated by the House of Blades. The outpost was the bottom few stories of a mostly intact tower block, it had been heavily reinforced since it's time as a civilian retail, it showed signs of recent activity.

"The Fallen leave loot caches in scavenged areas to be collected later," the ghost stated matter of factly, scanning the interior of the building, moving quickly attempting to find something useful, "over here! I found one" it's muffled voice echoed from the near side of the complex. the ghost is hovering over a strangle shaped chest. Kaeda examined the box, looking for a way to open it, after a few seconds she managed to pop the lid open. Inside was a rusty auto-rifle, not ideal for kaeda; favoring precision over force - a single bullet can be just as effective as a spray - but enough to carry her out of new York.

The sound of a ship is suddenly omnipresent, a skiff had dropped out of cloak in front of the building. It hovered bombarding the ground with plasma thin spindle legs drop from holes in the underside. The hooks were populated by insectoid fallen who quickly descended to the ground. Kaeda quickly lifted the AR to her shoulder fluidly, firing off the first burst before her enemy had noticed she was there. The first burst of rounds smashed their way through the skull of a dregg throwing it into one of it's companions. The only vandal in the group span round and fired a round from it's wire rifle, the shot impacted into the support near her sending flecks of molten concrete flying. A second burst from Kaeda pierced the red plated chest of the vandal knocking it of balance, it's next round goes very wide nearly hitting one of the two remaining dreg.

"Where to now ?" Kaeda asks, as she ground the last Dreg.

" we need a ship, we need to get to the tower, there might be something near by let me scan" the ghost starts emitting light, "hmmm... Nothing nearby, we might need to travel a bit, there may be a guardian here somewhere nearby, they occasionally pass through this area, though I wouldn't count on it. I'll set up a signal in the mean time let's head out of the city" the ghost leads the way, follows close behind, watching her surroundings for signs of fallen.

"There some activity in one of the old military posts on the outskirts, might be a guardian there, maybe a ship" Kaeda begins to move faster, her foot falls becoming heavier and more frequent the ghost easily stays a head of her, she follows it towards the outskirts.

* * *

><p>The old military checkpoints and bases where constructed towards the end of the collapse. They where build after the darkness had invaded the stars trapping humanity on earth.<p>

They had been a desperate attempt to safe the remaining civilians and as an attempt to hold the cities, however they began to fall, some to starvation most to invasion. By the time the darkness had retreated and the Traveler became dormant, only the one city, the last city remained. After Travelers fall the defenses of the City had been bolstered, the ghosts sent out to bring in and guide new guardians to protect the city.

* * *

><p>The checkpoint the ghost had lead her to was actually more of a complex, yes there was a check point on the road but the buildings nearby where defence buildings, small fortifications, turrets, the remains of tanks lay remnant of some old battle. Several nearby warehouses and small office buildings had been converted into hangars, and barracks<p>

The compound where cast orange in the setting light on the horizon. It seemed calm, Kaeda could see the majority of the complex,

"Are you sure this is the right place? Seems empty to me. Very little appears to have happened here for a while now" Kaeda sighs,

"Certain, though it's quieter now... there is something happening on the roof" Kaeda heads for a nearby fire escape. She cautiously climbs the old steps. The fire escape cuts out a floor bellow the roof. Kaeda climbs in through the window.

The inside of the building is dark. She moves carefully through jaundice halls, which soon opened into what appeared to be an operations room, with the majority of the original desks and partitions moved aside so the officers and strategist could have a command room. She moved through the room and on through the next. She moved quickly through the building, the sound of a fire fight. She fails to find a stairwell but on the other side of the building from where she had entered, she found another more intact fire escape.

She creeps up the fire escape listening to the ensuing fire fight. On the roof an imposing figure is holding of several fallen. Kaeda was fairly certain the figure was an exo. " he's from the tower" Kaeda ghost announces, " Luther-666, Exo, titan, quite a reputation in the iron banner; I'm communicating with his ghost.- Perhaps you should help him"

* * *

><p>The hulking figure stands up, shrugging off the minor damage from the skirmish, his orange eyes glow like fire as he sizes Kaeda up, "thanks for the assist," his voice is metal against metal; rumbling, scratching- full of age and rust. He looks like an older model to Kaeda, his black hull pattered with brown rust spots, near invisible with the red splattered decal.<p>

Kaeda had fought with a few exo in the collapse but Luther was something different, a prototype maybe, or something after her time.

The Exo pauses,analyzing her " your in need of a lift? Come on then, I should have room for one more".

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ghost fragment: earth<strong>_

**_Dreams of Alpha Lupi_**

The blaze sits inside a nest of little worlds, still too distant to share its heat but plainly staring out at you. A face emerges, drawn from plasmas and radiation...

There must be meanings in its roar.

You listen hard and carefully, and sometimes a lucid melody seems to rise out of random noise. Joy builds, and the first hope in ages transforms you.

It seems important, even critical, to tell every star from here to the black between the galaxies that you will be strong again.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of the first chapter, thoughts? Kind of getting back into writing now, but figured I'd try. Reviews are appreciated<strong>,

**Expect more characters and character development in the next few chapters,  
><strong>


End file.
